Draco Malfoy: King of Slytherin, and Sex
by MichaelCorner04
Summary: Blaise dares Draco into sleeping with 100 people before he himself can sleep with one. Draco embarks on a fantastic journey, during which he makes love to half the school.
1. Chapter 1 - The Plan

**DISCLAIMER: The characters, places, objects and etcetera mentioned in this story are in no way mine. All rights (and thanks) go to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, without whom I would not be writing this. Only a true work of magic could ever make the Wizarding World belong to me.**

 **A/N: New Story! Yay! I'm really looking forward to this one, because I've never done a series of super-short one-shots before. Hope you like the beginning!**

The way Draco saw it, it was far too late to be having this sort of conversation.

Him and Blaise were lying down on the sofas in the Slytherin common room, chatting about, as they only ever did, girls. Girls, and sex.

"D'you think she'll sleep with me?" asked Blaise.

"Daphne? That slut will sleep with anyone", replied Draco.

Blaise fired up. "Don't you _dare_ call her a slut!"

"My dear Blaise," said Draco, perfectly calmly, "I _stopped_ fucking her because I found out she was shagging Crabbe and Goyle at the same time. Then she tried to get back together with me and offered for a _foursome._ "

Blaise stuttered.

"Hang on..." he said. "You're not...a virgin?"

The two boys were only just beginning their 4th year at Hogwarts.

"Me!?" exclaimed Draco loudly. "A virgin!? My dear Blaise, has it occurred to you that I have slept with 3 different people in the last week?"

"Three people!?" said Zabini, astounded. "So then...when...you know...when-?"

"When did I have my first fuck, you mean?" finished Malfoy.

He smiled.

"Second year."

"Second year!? With...with _who?"_ questioned Blaise.

"You know very well _who"_ answered Draco. "Potter, of course."

"P-Potter? H-Harry Potter? I didn't realise you were -"

"I was bi? I'm not, really. I'll just do anything for a shag, no matter who it is. Now - what was it you asked me before? Oh, yes, of course. Whether or not Daphne will sleep with you. Let me say this, Blaise. I reckon that she'll snog you, maybe blow you, but I don't think that you'll get a fuck from her this year."

Blaise looked annoyed.

"I think you're wrong" he said, very matter-of-factly. "And I challenge you with a dare: If you can fuck 100 different people this year, before I fuck Daphne, then you can declare yourself King of Slytherin, and Sex. If, however, I beat _you_ , then I will win the title and you will have to admit that you shall never live up to the power of Blaise Zabini and his wonderful cock!"

At this point, Blaise stood up from his sofa and raised his hands in the air. Draco, laughing his head off, pulled down Zabini's pyjamas and revealed the _"wonderful cock"_. Zabini tried to cover up, but Malfoy had already taken glimpse of the small, shrunken penis.

Cupping Zabini's balls and dick in one hand, Draco said, "Oh my, I feel sorry for Daphne already!"

Blaise dacked Malfoy in return, and the both of them spent the next half-an-hour messing about and wanking off together, before finally retreating to bed.

 **A/N: I always find it funny how I try to squeeze in as much sex as possible into each chapter. Just to make it interesting :)**

 **I've never played with Malfoy/Zabini before, so that was fun. Get ready for another 100 new Draco ships coming soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Firm Hand

**DISCLAIMER: The characters, places, objects and etcetera mentioned in this story are in no way mine. All rights (and thanks) go to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, without whom I would not be writing this. Only a true work of magic could ever make the Wizarding World belong to me.**

 **A/N: The chapters in this story are going to be incredibly short, just warning you. I'm just going to continue my idea of 100 little one-shots :D**

Draco woke up to the unpleasant sound of laughter. Annoyed, he slowly struggled to open his eyes and see what was going on. What he saw was a large group of Slytherin students (especially first and second years) standing in a clump, pointing towards him and giggling loudly. Malfoy looked down and saw himself lying there naked on the common room sofa, next to a fast-asleep Blaise Zabini.

"Oi, fuck off, the lot o' you!" said Draco loudly, making the unsuspecting group of young children fall completely silent. Some of them almost fell over, and the entire clump started to walk away.

Draco _hated_ children. All they ever did was stand in groups and laugh, and point, and pretend that they were the best people on the planet. And they got away with _everything_ , with no punishment whatsoever. _Honestly,_ thought Draco, _they really need a little bit of discipline_. _Discipline..._

Remembering last night's conversation, Draco jumped up from off the sofa, and began to chase after the group. He managed to grab one small boy by the shoulder, just before he could run off to join the rest of the group.

"What's your name, kid?" demanded Malfoy angrily.

The second year stuttered, and said quietly "H-Harper".

"Harper, eh? Well," continued Malfoy, gripping the boy's shirt in his right fist, "tell me this, Harper: What did you find so funny before, eh?"

Harper looked down nervously, and glanced at Draco's dick hanging out, completely free.

"You thought my cock was funny, did you?" demanded Draco. "Well, we'll see just who's laughing now", and muttering a bit of wandless magic under his breath, he saw Harper's dick harden beneath his robes.

Harper obviously felt it too, because his face flushed a sudden colour of scarlet, and he quickly shoved one of his hands into his pockets.

"Wha...What did you do?" muttered the second year.

"Oh, don't you worry, there's far more from where that came from. Come 'ere -", and with that, Draco pulled the boy by the scruff of his collar, and through the portrait hole. It was early in the morning, so luckily there was no one in the corridors. Malfoy pulled the boy down the hall until he found a small charms classroom that was seemingly empty.

"Alohomora!" cast Draco, opening the classroom door and shoving Harper inside.

"Now - strip!" Draco yelled at the small boy. "Well, what are you waiting for!?"

Slowly, Harper began to unbutton his trousers. Once they were fully off, he removed his school robes, his shirt, his tie, his shoes and his socks.

" _Now,_ " whispered Malfoy, kneeling down so that his mouth was right next to Harper's ear, _"I'm going to make this very fast and very painful for you. So I strongly suggest that you and your little friends think twice before staring at my naked body next time - okay?"_

Standing straight again, Draco cast another charm, which conjured ropes that tied Harper up to the wall. Draco came close, and removed the boy's boxers. He then took Harper's semi-hard dick and shoved it entirely into his mouth. _One, two, three_ , Draco moved up and down the child's erection _, faster, faster, faster_. Slowing down, Malfoy removed the cock from his mouth, and scooped up Harper's balls with the same hand. Then, unexpectedly, he gave his balls a quick squeeze - causing Harper to scream.

Not quite finished, Malfoy then pinched the foreskin on Harper's cock, and slowly, slowly, pulled it down to the bottom of the shaft. Here, he let go so as it would flick back to its original position. Harper screamed again.

Malfoy slashed the ropes binding Harper to the wall, and forced him down to his knees. Then, he raised his right hand into the air and brought it thundering down upon Harper's ass.

 _Thwack!_

Noticing the effect that this had on the boy, Malfoy decided to do it again.

 _Thwack!_

And...again.

 _Thwack!_

And he got faster and faster as the young boy squealed and begged to be released.

 _Thwack!_

 _Thwack!_

 _Thwack!_

 _Thwack!_

Malfoy stopped to listen to what the boy was saying.

"Fu...Fuck...fuck me..." pleaded the second year.

"Is that what you want me to do?" asked Draco in return.

"Ye-yes...just...just fuck me..."

Obligingly, Draco headed around the back.

"Hey - what's the difference between a shower and a second year?"

Harper didn't answer, so Draco finished his own sentence.

"A shower doesn't scream when you go in dry." And with that, Malfoy stuck his two fingers on his right hand far up into Harper's tight ass.

But, surprisingly, Harper didn't scream. Or make any other signs of feeling pain.

So, Malfoy went further, he added in another finger, then another, until half his fist was engulfed in Harper. Annoyed that he still wasn't getting any reaction, Draco tried another path.

With no form of lube whatsoever, he grabbed his erection and shoved its entirety into Harper's hole.

Harper moaned.

Draco began to move backwards and forwards, slowly gaining speed as he went. He was pounding Harper's ass, and yet still all the small boy did was moan, and beg him to continue... _continue._

Draco was moving fast, faster than he'd ever fucked _anyone_ before. He was determined to make this kid cry.

And then he came - he came all inside Harper's ass, his cum coating every surface.

"Oh, no - I'm not done with you yet" said Malfoy. He grabbed his own dick and started wanking hard and fast in order to get it hard again. He was decorating the room in his own cum, but he didn't care. All he had to do was make this boy scream again.

So he lifted Harper up by the feet, and held his legs under his own armpits, pulling the boy into wheelbarrow position. Then, without warning, he thrust his length back into Harper, and kept slamming his hard cock in and out of the hole. But no matter how hard or fast he fucked the boy, Harper made no sound. Draco kept pounding, and now he was reaching his second climax. He thrust himself in one more time, before slipping his cock out of Harper's ass and jizzing all over the boys underbelly. Harper got down on his hands and knees and licked the remains of Malfoy's cum up from the floor. He then planted Malfoy's cock with a kiss and whispered to Malfoy.

"That was the first time I've ever been fucked - and it was... excellent. Maybe we could do it again some time?"

Smiling, Harper slid his clothes back on, and left the room.

Draco, stunned, did the same. As he conjured some robes for him to wear, and cast a cleansing spell around the room to remove any last traces of jizz, he wondered to himself about how such a stupid little boy could be so... undoubtedly sexy.

Looking around the room one last time, he left, locking the door after him.

* * *

Back in the Slytherin common room, Blaise was waiting for him.

"How'd you go?" asked the hot black boy.

"Briliantly", replied the blonde. "One down, ninety-nine to go."

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! That was actually longer than I expected LOL :D**

 **If you have any suggestions for who Draco's next fuck should be, say so in the comments! I'm currently looking for suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Seeing Double

**DISCLAIMER: The characters, places, objects and etcetera mentioned in this story are in no way mine. All rights (and thanks) go to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, without whom I would not be writing this. Only a true work of magic could ever make the Wizarding World belong to me.**

 **A/N: There's a difference between taking a long time to write a chapter, and actually stepping away from a project for the better part of a year. Unfortunately this time I've one the latter. But not to worry - I'm back again, and hopefully for good this time. My most sincere thanks go to everyone who reads my fics. It really means a lot. This is probably becoming my favourite out of the ones I've started, and so that's why it's the first one I'm updating after my prolonged disappearance. Love, Ollie :D**

Almost a whole week had gone past since Draco and Blaise first came up with their drunken plan. Blaise, in fact, was so far doing marvellously. During a Charms class, he had actually managed to hand Daphne a toad - upon which they were practising the Engorgio charm - without squeezing the gizzards out of the poor animal as he had done on countless other occasions. Draco, meanwhile, was less than stoked when he heard this news. Although the bet had started out just as a joke, he really _was_ determined to win the competition. And at the rate he was going, he would be reaching the end fifth year by the time he finished.

 _"No"_ , thought Draco. _"I've got to just knuckle down, and get it done."_

He agreed to himself that from this point on, he was going to try to get at least five people into bed with him each week. It was a right shot better than how he was doing currently, anyway.

Blaise had loved boasting his miniature successes with Daphne over Draco. Every time Draco ran into him, Zabini would unravel a crumpled up piece of parchment that he had taken to carrying around in his pocket. The parchment had been charmed with a moving sketch of Daphne taking it in the ass from Blaise, who's penis - Draco noticed - appeared a great deal larger than it did in real life. Below the truly delightful image was a simple caption: _'Draco = 1/100'_

Feeling aggravated, Draco left the Charms classroom in a rush as soon as sixth session ended, and headed straight down to the Slytherin common room. He didn't want Blaise to catch up with him. When he arrived, he climbed through the portrait-hole and continued down to the boy's dormitories. All he needed was a good, solid plan. Something clever that was sure to get him a shag. Draco flung himself down on the mattress of his four-poster bed, and began to plot.

* * *

 **A/N: I love it when Draco plots xD**

* * *

It was a quarter past 5 o'clock, just less than two hours since Draco had begun to devise his masterplan. He was now making his way down to the quidditch pitch, to get ready for the game they had against Gryffindor in fifteen minutes. He wasn't the first one down there, either. Montague, Warrington, Derrick, Bole, and Bletchley were already in the changing rooms, and had just finished getting into their robes. Draco stripped down quickly, and also began to get changed. He was just pulling on his quidditch shoes when Flint walked into the room.

"Right boys," demanded Flint. "We've got some kick-ass conditions out there today, so no blaming anything on the snow, okay? I want you all to remember the tactics we went through last week - Warrington, you're staying down back. Oh, and Bole - zip up your fucking fly, you cunt."

A confused-looking Lucian Bole looked down to see, sure enough, he had forgotten to zip up his trousers.

"We've got to do well today," Flint continued, "if Gryffindor wins the cup again this year I'll personally take it upon myself to fuck every one of your mothers, alright?" His face twisted into a wide grin. "And Draco-"

Draco looked up.

"Potter's looking far too happy about himself out there. If you get the chance, kick him in the balls for me, won't you?"

"The pleasure's mine" replied Draco, playfully.

* * *

The game had been going on for almost an hour now. The score sat at 110-80, to Slytherin. Derrick and Flint had done a good job scoring, and the game certainly looked like Slytherin had it in the bag - so far.

Down in the crowd, Draco saw Blaise, who was standing two seats away from Daphne Greengrass, waving a small piece of parchment vigorously in the air.

 _"Right,"_ thought Draco. _"This has to work."_ He didn't know how much more of Blaise's stupid little drawing he could endure.

At that moment, Draco caught sight of something. Just a glimmer in the distance. A glimmer of...gold. He sped towards the snitch at full speed, struggling only slightly to see properly through the fog. Turning his head, he saw Potter coming up close behind him. Obviously, he had seen Draco's change in direction, and followed him in pursuit. Seconds later, Draco was only a few metres away from the snitch. He outstretched his right arm, but the snitch immediately dropped in altitude, and started speeding towards the ground. Draco followed it, Potter right by his side. He was getting close...really close...and then...

Draco pulled up at the last second, allowing Potter to grasp hold of the snitch and gain Gryffindor the 150 points. Draco pretended to be immediately upset, as he stormed angrily away from the large mass of Gryffindor students that were now sprinting onto the pitch, but inside, he knew he had succeeded. The only way this thing would work was if Slytherin lost, and although it pained him to do it deliberately, Draco knew it was for the best. At least it would stop Blaise from droning on, anyhow.

* * *

Draco was the last person to leave the Slytherin changing room. He had deliberately taken his time, because he knew exactly who he was meant to be waiting for. He had dressed in a carefully chosen outfit: a black long-sleeved shirt that clung to his abs, a pair of baggy blue jeans that he let hang low, and a house scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

After exiting the changing room, Draco hung around and leaned up against one of the three goalposts on Gryffindor's side. He stayed there for a while, just waiting. It had begun to snow, ever so lightly, and the last observers of the quidditch game could be seen making their way up to the castle to get ready for dinner. Just then, two tall, nearly-identical figures stepped out of the Gryffindor changing room.

"Malfoy?" said the voice of Fred Weasley.

Draco turned around. "Oh, it's just you, Weaselbee," he sniggered, as though pretending that the twins weren't the exact people he had been waiting for the whole time.

"What d'you want?" asked George. "Why are _you_ still down here?"

"Oh..." Draco replied hesitantly, "I was just...just waiting for Flint."

"Aha," said Fred, not sounding at all reassured. Without so much as another word, the twins began walking up towards the castle.

Desperate to gain their attention, Draco called out. "Good job on the game, by the way!"

The two brothers turned back around and stared at him for a second. They looked utterly bewildered.

"Umm...what ...?" questioned George.

"Malfoy - did you happen to inhale too much 'Elixir to Induce Euphoria' in Potions class or something?"

Draco ignored their comments. "So..." he asked, stepping away from the goalposts, and closer to the twins. "I guess you'll be having a party back at your common room tonight?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so..." said Fred, still sounding perplexed, "but don't go thinking you're invited, Malfoy."

"What on earth would I want at a Gryffindor party?" asked Malfoy, laughing. "Besides, you two will probably be up to your necks with hot girls, anyway."

George answered. "Umm..." he said, slowly. "Girls aren't really our sort of thing, Malfoy."

"Yeah...we generally prefer people of our own sex, to be completely honest," finished Fred.

Draco tried his hardest to look surprised. "What!?" he exclaimed. "You're...you're gay?" He had, of course, known this for a very long time.

"Yeah," replied George. "Mind you, it's not all that bad - at least if we're looking for a shag, we've got each other," he laughed.

"Twin benefits," chuckled Fred.

"And then there's Lee, of course..." continued George.

"Him too!?" spluttered Draco. He had figured this out already, as well, but he thought it best to play dumb for the moment.

"Yep," admitted Fred. "Now - if you don't mind, Malfoy, we should probably head back up to the castl-"

Draco had lunged himself at Fred, grabbing onto the front of his shirt and pressing their lips together. He snogged the ginger hard on the mouth, occasionally darting his tongue in and out of the other boy's mouth. After a couple seconds, Fred pulled away.

"Malfoy...what-?"

"Oh, shut up Weasley" interrupted Draco. The blond turned around to see George standing there, looking more confused than ever at what was in front of him. Draco pulled George closer, and gave him a taste of what Fred had just received. Seconds later, he felt Fred's large hands make an attempt to tug of his shirt. When Fred failed at this, Draco pulled away from George.

"Here," he mumbled, "lemme do it." And with that, the Slytherin boy lifted off his shirt over his head, revealing the perfect body underneath.

"Holy shit, Malfoy!" exclaimed Fred. "I mean...I guessed you were fit, but what the actual fuck!?"

Draco hushed them. "Shut up Weasley! How many times do I have to tell you?" He motioned for the other two to remove their own shirts, and waited until all three of them were standing there, half-naked.

"Malfoy..." stumbled George, "should we...you know... maybe take this somewhere else...?"

Draco considered this idea for a moment. They were, after all, standing right next to the quidditch pitch, and whatever they did would be easily visible to anyone peering out of the south-side windows.

"Nah," Draco concluded, after a second's thought. "It's far more fun this way!" he chuckled. He couldn't really care less if anyone saw them; all he wanted to do right now was fuck the shit out of those twins.

Breaking the silence, Draco began to unzip his fly, and pull off his jeans. It was cold, standing there in the snow with nothing but his boxers on, but he didn't care. George had began to take off his own trousers, and Draco walked over to assist Fred with doing the same. Once Fred was in his boxers, Draco pulled those down as well. Fred's enormous cock sprang to life within seconds of being released. Draco noticed that the twins both had a larger dick than him, or at least he assumed so based off Fred's - and given that everything else about their appearance was identical, this was a fair bet. Fred's shaft was at least an extra inch longer than Draco's six-inch, and a good bit wider as well. Draco got down on his knees, filled with excitement. He slowly wrapped his mouth around Fred's girth, and began to move his head back and forth. Fred moaned. Draco wrapped one hand around the shaft, and continued to move faster and faster. Before long, Fred's moans were the only thing audible for a quarter-mile. After a minute or so, Draco relieved Fred's delicious penis, and turned around to face George. He kept one hand pumping up and down on Fred, and meanwhile enclosed his mouth around George's balls. Draco sucked and licked, savouring the taste of George's privates. When he pulled away, Draco stood up and walked behind the other two. He spanked Fred hard on the ass, and kept walking until he stood directly behind George.

"Bend over a little," pleaded Draco. George obliged, with a little groan.

After casting a lubrication charm on his cock, which now had grown to its full length, he slowly pushed himself into George's arse, gripping the Weasley boy tight. When he was all the way in, he began to move back and forth - slowly at first, and then much faster. Fred, meanwhile, grabbed onto George's cock. He ran his hand up and down, matching the speed at which Draco was moving. Now there were two noises; one being George's moans (which were ever becoming louder and louder), and the other being the sweet sound of Draco's pelvis repetitiously slamming into George's behind.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck yes Malfoy!" screamed George.

Malfoy was moving extremely quickly now, faster than he'd ever fucked anyone, and soon he was moaning too. "Ahh, yes!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna fuck the - ahh - fuck out of your - ahh - fucking hole!"

And then, before he had even had time to realise what was happening, Draco felt something soft and warm touch his arse. He whipped his head around, and saw Fred standing behind him, with a huge grin across his face. Fred squeezed his cock between Draco's buttcheeks, and then into his tight hole. Draco practically screamed. He had never actually been _fucked_ before. Not like this.

Fred had engulfed his entire manhood in Draco, without applying any lube. He too began to increase his pace, now matching Draco's.

"How d'you like that, Malfoy?" asked Fred jokingly, ramming into Draco's arse over and over again.

"Ohh - fu - fuck you, you skinny moron!" replied Draco. It took him a while to get used to it, but he started using the force from each time Fred slammed into him to push his own dick all the way into George. Now all three of them were moaning. Fred began to get faster, and Draco followed in pursuit. George gripped his own cock and started wanking himself off. Draco could tell that he was close to climaxing.

"M- Malfoy, c- cum in me, will you?"

"My... Fucking... Pleasure-" answered Draco. He thrust into George a few more times, before coming fast and hard into the ginger boy. Seconds later, he felt a warm splurge of liquid in his own behind, and could tell that Fred had done the same. Fred slid out of Draco, and cleaned the cum off his own cock. He began walking towards the spot where he had left his clothes, but Draco stopped him in his path.

"Oh no," smiled Draco, "you're not getting away that easily."

Draco pulled Fred by the ear, and led him into the Slytherin changing room. He insisted that Fred lay down on one of the benches, and Fred soon obliged. Draco crawled up behind him and stuck his face between the redhead's legs. He slipped his tongue into Fred's arsehole, and darted it around. Fred groaned a little, but other than that he just lay there, completely still.

"Malfoy..." he said. "If you're going to fuck me, just do it already. I can't wait."

Draco was about to answer back, but then an idea struck him. He turned around to see George standing in the doorway, his cock still erect. Draco beckoned to him.

When Fred was least expecting it, he felt a warm body sliding underneath him. Now he was left lying on his back, on top of another person - who he assumed to be Draco. But when he looked around, Draco was still standing in front of him. Looking beneath him, he saw - sure enough - his brother George.

"Hey Freddie" laughed George.

Before Fred could utter a single word, Draco had pounced on top of him. The Weasley boy was now sandwiched between the two others; Draco on top, and George on the bottom. All of a sudden, he felt an extremely enjoyable pain in his rear, and looked down to see that both Malfoy and George had entered him at the same time. Their two cocks rammed in and out of him, in perfect unison, even faster than before. He had Draco's perfect pecs rubbing against his face, and George's mouth nibbling at his neck at the same time. Fred moaned, groaned, squealed and screamed until finally, George and Draco both came hard inside him, within moments of each other.

Draco savoured the last few seconds of pure bliss. His cock rubbing against George's, exploring the inside of Fred, and exploding with semen after it all was done. Forget Potter, this was by far the most enjoyable fuck he'd had in his lifetime. He got excited at the prospect of how many other wonderful endeavours he was going to have this year.

He didn't bother to clean the cum off his dick. Instead, he would suck himself off tonight and enjoy the remaining flavour of George. He took one last glance at the room. Fred, lying down on the bench, still breathing heavily; George, wanking himself off one last time, gazing at his brother's body; the black tiles on the floor littered with occasional remnants of cum. And then he stepped out into the cold, slid back into his own clothes, and made his way up to the castle. Hopefully he wouldn't be too late for dessert.

* * *

Draco was walking back to the Slytherin common room from dinner when he caught up with Blaise.

"Blaise...you wouldn't mind showing me that parchment once more, would you?" Draco asked kindly.

Sure enough, Zabini reached inside his pocket and held it up yet again. Draco grinned widely, and then walked away, leaving the dark-skinned boy completely and utterly bemused. After a moment, Blaise looked down at the image himself, only to see that it had indeed changed.

For it now read, _'Draco = 3/100. Eat cock, Zabini'._

 **A/N: Todah! That was a lot longer than I anticipated, but I think that's a good thing. It was honestly a lot of fun to write. Did you like how I set it up for Draco/Harry, only to twist it halfway? Don't worry, I wont forget to do some Drarry at some point in this fic - after all, it is one of my favourites. Also, if you have any other recommendations of who Draco's next target should be, make sure to leave a review and I'll consider your ideas! Thankyou, and stay magical!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mr and Madame

**DISCLAIMER: The characters, places, objects and etcetera mentioned in this story are in no way mine. All rights (and thanks) go to the wonderful J. K. Rowling, without whom I would not be writing this. Only a true work of magic could ever make the Wizarding World belong to me.**

 **A/N: Sorry again for taking so long to post - I've been working on this chapter for a while. Enjoy!**

The following day was a Hogsmeade weekend, the first one of the year, and Draco had every intention of heading into the picturesque little village with his fellow Slytherins. A new rule had been formed at the start of the year relating to Hogsmeade weekends: now, all students in fourth year and above were permitted to enter the village on a Saturday, stay the night at one of the various inns or hotels, and then return to the castle before mid-day on Sunday. Draco rather fancied the idea of staying a night away from the castle, and he was fairly sure that Pansy and some of the other girls had already booked one of the rooms above the Three Broomsticks for a house party.

After breakfast that morning, Draco headed immediately down to the Hogwarts grounds and joined the long queue waiting for Mr Filch to admit them into the village. After a few minutes he was joined by Pansy, Goyle and Blaise, all of whom were trailing small carry-bags stuffed with pyjamas and toiletries.

When Goyle spotted that Draco wasn't carrying anything at all, he asked, "Aren't you staying the night, Draco?"

"Of course I am, Goyle," replied Draco. "Unlike you I just don't feel the need to bring my bloody pyjamas."

"Oh," said Goyle, stupidly. "So you're just gonna sleep in your clothes?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "How fucking dumb can you be Goyle? _I'm not going to be wearing clothes,_ you fat cunt _._ " At this, Goyle turned a bright shade of pink, and retreated a little. Pansy and Blaise, however, looked interested all of sudden.

"Look," said Malfoy, in a haste to explain himself. "There's two reasons why I'm coming to Hogsmeade today: to get drunk as fuck, and then get laid as fuck. Yeah, you heard me right. You better have invited your hottest friends to this party, Pansy, because I want to be up to my neck in sex tonight." He reached into his right trousers pocket and pulled out a large handful of condoms. He threw a nasty look at Blaise, who was all of a sudden pretending to tie his shoelace in an attempt to avoid Draco's eye contact.

At this moment, Draco had reached the front of the line, and in one ear he heard Filch's voice muttering, "Err, yes... Malfoy... mm... yes... right... you can go through, then."

Draco passed through the large iron gates separating the village from Hogwarts, and waited up for the other three. They talked no more about Draco's ambitions on their way down the snow-covered path, but at one point - when Pansy and Goyle were both looking the other way - Draco leant over and grabbed a hold of Zabini's arse. He gave it a quick squeeze, and mockingly whispered in the other boy's ear, "How's it going with Daphne?" - knowing full well the answer would be that Blaise had still failed to make any advancement on his relationship with the girl. Blaise made a crude hand gesture towards Draco and quickened his pace.

* * *

Several hours had passed since the quartet first arrived at the village. So far, they had went for a stroll to get a view of the infamous Shrieking Shack; spent about an hour stuffing their pockets full-to-burst with the finest Honeydukes sweets; made a few purchases from Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop; had a few Butterbeers at some run-down pub called 'The Hog's Head'; Blaise had bought a new set of guitar strings from Dominic Maestro's Music Shop; Goyle had terrorised a few second-years; and Draco (whilst no one was looking) had gotten out his cock in Spintwitches Sporting Needs and jizzed into a brand new pair of quidditch gloves, before hiding behind some packing boxes to wait and see the disgust on a fifth-year's face when she tried the gloves on. Overall, it had been a fun and productive day, and when the sun finally started to set, Draco and Pansy agreed that they should probably head back to the Three Broomsticks to prepare for the party.

When they got there, the pub was already packed with kids - Draco rightly assumed that this was the most popular choice of accommodation for Hogwarts students.

"Let's get some drinks and a key to our room and get out of here," said Pansy, pushing past a sea of Ravenclaw students in order to get to the counter. Draco beat her there, and conducted the attention of the nearest bartender.

"Hi," he said plainly. "Could we get a key to our room? Under the name 'Pansy'."

The witch murmured a reply, and soon came hurrying back to him with a large metal key.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Not quite," said Draco. "We'll have forty Butterbeers and 40 glasses of Campbell's Finest Old Whiskey, thanks."

The witch must have been fairly new to the business, because she didn't even hesitate to ask Draco why he was ordering such a large amount of alcohol. Instead, she simply waved her wand and watched as several bottles and glasses flew through the air, cleverly dodging the other staff members behind the counter, and landing themselves neatly onto four large trays. When all was said and done, Draco handed over a large sum of money to pay for the drinks, took one of the four trays, and indicated for Blaise, Pansy, and Goyle to do the same. Goyle managed to slosh a fair bit of the whiskey out of the glasses he was carrying, but Draco returned the liquid to its container with a swish of his wand once they reached the top of the stairs. Examining it he saw that some of the glasses now contained flecks of carpet dust, but he knew that once people started to drink they wouldn't notice.

Pansy unlocked the door at the top of the stairs and entered the spacious room. The place would easily fit 30 people, which was assumedly around about the amount Pansy had invited. They had only just set the drinks down on the table when all of a sudden people started arriving in groups. Pansy and Blaise went around greeting everyone, whilst Draco took a seat in the corner of the room and took a sip from his first drink.

Five minutes went by, and before long everyone had turned up. They all took a glass from the table and began to chatter, but no one started to dance or anything. That's when Draco realised.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed loudly. Pansy, who was nearest to him, turned around looking confused.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked.

"We don't have any music!"

Pansy seemed to realise this mistake as well.

"Shit! I completely forgot about that!" she said, sounding stressed. But Draco was no longer listening; he had devised a plan. He got to his feet and opened the nearest window. Sure enough, he noticed that the back wall of the Three Broomsticks was facing another building - Dominic Maestro's Music Shop.

Under his breath, he muttered, _"Accio wireless!"_ , and within a few seconds a small wireless radio came speeding out through the open window of the music store and into Draco's ready hands.

"You always have a way out, don't you?" smirked Pansy. Draco winked, and handed over the radio.

* * *

The party had been going on for at least two hours now, and it was finally starting to get pretty crazy. The music had been getting louder and better all night, as had the drinks. At one point, an upbeat remix of Celestina Warbeck's sappy _'A Cauldron of Hot, Strong Love'_ came on - the lyrics of this particular remix had been changed to _'A Cauldron of Hot, Strong Sex'_. Draco liked this arrangement for many reasons, one of which being that it always turned him on. Rumour had it that the singer had actually made love to his girlfriend when recording the song, accounting for the constant slapping and moaning noises in the background. Halfway through the song, a girl in Draco's year, Daphne Greengrass, came up to him and they danced. Draco began grinding up against the girl, feeling his hard cock rub against the fabric of her jeans. She was insanely hot, and Draco wanted nothing more than to just unzip his trousers and fuck her here and now. His feelings were only amplified when she started moaning and nibbling at his left ear.

"You stay right here," he told her. "I'm going to get us both a drink, and then I want to fuck you."

The girl giggled. "Sounds good, but where?"

"Right here," replied Draco.

"What do you mean? Like, right here in front of all these people?"

"Yep," smirked Draco, placing a kiss on her neck before walking to get a couple of drinks. Unfortunately, when he arrived at the table, he saw that the only drinks still left untouched were the ones with carpet dust in them. Begrudgingly, he opened the door of the room so as to go buy some more.

He had hoped that when he reached the counter he would be served by the same young witch as before, but instead he was greeted by the familiar face of Madame Rosmerta.

"What can I get you?" asked Rosmerta.

Draco tried his best to convince her, turning his face partially in the other direction and putting on a deep voice.

"Two firewhiskies, please."

Madame Rosmerta just laughed.

"Hah!" she said hysterically. "The light isn't so dim that I don't recognise _your_ face, Mr. Malfoy! Now, let me think... You started school... four years ago, am I correct?"

Draco didn't respond.

"And unless you failed third-year four times, therefore making you 17 and legally of age, the answer is simply; no, Mr. Malfoy, you may not have to have two firewhiskies."

"But...please, Madame Rosmerta," pleaded Draco.

"No indeed. Can I interest you in another Butterbeer? Mind you, my new employee tells me you've already bought forty. No, I think I might just contact Professor McGonagall, and request that she come down and bring you back up to the castle, for all your unruly behavio-"

Draco had had enough. He was not going to be ordered around by some thirty-something year old bartender. He whipped his wand out of his pocket and, under the counter, muttered ' _Imperio'_.

It was the first time he had ever used an unforgivable curse - or at least on a human, as he had practised a few times on Millicent Bulstrode's cat soon after Professor Moody had introduced them to the subject - but it worked fairly well. Madame Rosmerta stopped halfway through her sentence, looking utterly dazed. Draco walked to the corner of the bar, where there was a door that led to the underground cellar. Rosmerta was forced to follow him. Once she was by his side, he opened the door to the cellar and ordered her to enter. He came in after her and locked the door.

"Fine then, bitch," retaliated Draco. "Give me something else that I want."

Obediently, the dazed Madame Rosmerta dropped to her knees in front of him. She began stroking the bulge in his pants. Draco got harder with each motion of her hand, the simple pleasure becoming more and more unbearable. A couple of times he was convinced he might even cum in his boxers. He tugged off his clothes as soon as he got a chance, and ordered Rosmerta to do the same. He pumped his hand up and down his own rock-solid cock as she removed her bra, revealing her huge, perky breasts. When she was done, Draco shoved his dick firmly between them, and lay down on top of her, his abs pressed against her face. He thrust back and forth quickly, his cock so long that the tip of it would sometimes jab her in the chin. As his moans got loader, and he came closer to climaxing, Draco slowed to stop. He wasn't going to let this point escape him.

He kept Rosmerta pinned to the ground, and shifted himself down so that he was positioned with his dick ready to enter her. He slipped on an extra-large condom, spat in his hand, and rubbed it all over in place of lube. Then, slowly at first, he pushed inside of her. His length filled her entirely, and found her sweet spot straight away. He got gradually faster, and continued thrusting at maximum speed for about seven seconds. Then, with absolutely no warning, he came, screaming the name, "BLAISE!"

 **A/N: I've planned out the next 6 chapters already, and who they're going to be, based on the ideas people have been giving me in the reviews. But I'm still looking for many more ideas for the chapters after that, so keep making suggestions! Thanks!**


End file.
